The Secret Love
by abigfan
Summary: H/G with a little R/Hr. Taken from the perspective of two young lovers, who don't know what they are yet. What will happon when what was once thought of as a little harmless crush is now something more? What happenes after they become a couple? ch. 7 up
1. Default Chapter

A/N - Each chapter in this story will have two parts to it, one from Harry's Journal, and one from Ginny's diary. They will be about the same days and what happened on those days, but the viewpoint will be different. Some chapters might have some actual events happening but that wouldn't be until later anyway. I would like to thank John who practically forced me to write this. I would also like to say that most of this has come from real life situations that have happened to either one of my friends or myself (or what we want to happen).  
  
Disclaimer - I only own this plot, JKR owns the characters and the settings.  
  
Chapter 1 - Harry's 1st Days at the Burrow ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Aug. 1  
  
Hello, me again. I arrived back at the burrow two days ago and haven't had much of a chance to write since then. Hermione came to stay just in time for my birthday as well. Yesterday was my birthday and I was bombarded with the usual array of people, letters, and presents. When I woke up I found that everyone was already downstairs eating breakfast. It seamed like just a normal day, until lunchtime. I was surprised to find that everyone had worked together to throw me the best party ever! Fred and George were setting off non- flammable fire works and there was cake and presents and lots of great food. Everyone was having a blast. This is what everyone got me.  
  
Ron - new chess pieces "so you don't have to keep losing with mine" as he said. Hermione - A quitage book with the best ever strategies and tips for making the best team ever. Fred and George - a box of things to "have some fun with" and "to make everyones year more interesting" from the joke shop. Mr. and Mrs. Wesley - some new pants and a shirt, the noticed I was outgrowing most of mine. Sirus and Remus - a book of tips from the Marauders, to go along with my gift from the twins.  
  
There is one present that was my favorite. It was from Ginny. She had gone to the ministry's library with her dad and found all of the information she could on my family's history. It has articles on my grandparents deaths, my parents when they were in 7th year, their wedding, their death, and even my birth and survival from Voltemort. I put in my trunk with my photo album. Something was been making me see Ginny for who she really is lately, more than just "Ron's little sister." We have been talking more, and we even sent each other owls over the summer. I told her about Sirus, and the invisibility cloak and everything. Something makes me think we will be good friends this year. - H. J. P. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Aug. 1  
  
Dear Diary, Harry came two days ago. I was so excited that I almost blushed at the thought, but then forced myself to keep my color under control. He hasn't said much to me, but he hasn't ignored me completely either. That's a big change. Well, at least Hermione is here to talk to. I can tell her anything. Some nights we stay up all night talking about Ron and Harry. We help each other out and tell each other how dense the boys are for not noticing us. Yesterday was Harry's birthday. I didn't have enough money to buy him anything good, so I made him something. It took me a long time to think of something really good, but in the end I went with dad to the ministry library and looked up the Potters. I found all sorts of articles and put them into a scrapbook. I even managed to get some pictures of his mom and dad when they were our age from Sirus. They were under a tree by the lake holding hands. They looked just like Harry and I would if we ever started going out. I knew about Sirus because Harry told me in one of our owls this summer. We started to write to each other. He has been telling me about things that only Ron and Hermione knew about. Things like Sirus and his invisibility cloak. I am glad that my efforts to get closer to him are starting to pay off. I hope he will soon stop thinking of me as "Ron's little sister". I had a dream last night about him again. We were having a picnic by the river. It was so romantic. We ate ad talked, and we laughed the whole time. Then we went for a walk along the river. We stopped under a gorgeous weeping willow and he pulled me closer to him, and we shared a wonderful kiss. I wish that would happen some day. It would be wonderful. I have been having dreams like that all summer. In a different one we were walking through the rose garden at school and he all of a sudden handed me a few choice roses and made it into a wonderful bouquet. We shared another wonderful kiss after that. Something inside is hoping that all of my wishing and dreaming will one-day pay off. Why can't Harry like me?? -Ginny ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N - Please review and tell me if you like how I'm writing this (in diary form). Any comment is welcome. Oh, and as a little insentive for you to review I refuse to update I will not update until I get at least 3 reviews. 


	2. Day Alone

A/N: Thank you to those of you who reviewed. If you have any questions or comments review again after reading this. I will post answers/comments next time.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of the places, only the plot.  
  
Chapter 2 - Day Alone  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Aug. 20  
  
Today Ron and Hermione went off alone, so I had to stay with Ginny all day. Mr. and Mrs. Weasly went to buy us our school supplies in Diagon Alley, so they the new couple were free to go off together. Just o few days ago after an especially large fight, Hermione asked Ron why he cared so much about everything that she chooses to do, and he replied because I like you. Well, she liked him too (as if you couldn't have seen that one coming) so, they are the new couple. Since they had a chance to get some privacy they wandered off somewhere. I spent the whole day with Ginny. We had a lot of fun. I don't really know why, but I think that I enjoyed the day more than if I would have spent it with Hermione.  
  
First we played a few games of chess, but she beat me every time. I wonder if she could beat Ron. I should watch them sometime. After that we ate lunch. She made some sandwiches and snack stuff. It was quite good if I may say so. Then we went out to the quitage pitch and played a game. It was kinda hard with only two people to play a real game, so I ended up throwing her some apples and she blocked every one. I told her that she should try out for the team, because she would make a great new keeper since Wood is gone. She said that I should be the team captain. I doubt that I will be, but I can hope can't I. We ended up getting tired and sitting underneath one of the trees and talking for a very long time before we noticed how late it was getting. We decided we had better get home fast before we get in trouble.  
  
When we got back to the Burrow her parents were already home, handing out the supplies they had just bought. Ron and Hermione were already home. They had those giddy similes that new couples sometimes get. You could tell what they had been up to all day. After supper we all played a new muggle game of cards the Hermione taught us. She had brought the game from home. When we ended up going to bed, I asked Ron what he and Hermione had been up to all day. His face got bright red and he started to stutter. When he managed to put a few words together he said I.I.planned lunch and then.well.you know. It was so funny I started to laugh, and instead of pressing any further said, "Well, I can guess. Let's get to sleep." -H.J.P.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Aug. 20  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
Today mum and dad left to go and buy our school supplies. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and I were left home. Since Ron and Hermione just became a couple (finally), Harry and I were left with each other. I was so excited. We finally got a day alone together. It was perfect. I wish it could have been a little more like Hermione's. She told me that her day was so romantic. They had a picnic, and he picked her flowers, and they stayed by the river all day. She didn't tell me "what else" they did, but I can take a pretty good guess from the blush on her face when I brought it up.  
  
The first thing that Harry and I did was play chess. He isn't that great, so I won every time. But I can beat Ron most of the time, so it was only expected. He just hasn't had much practice, especially not with those new pieces of his, which are so afraid that they will get taken that they literally shake with fear when ever Harry moves them. After I won a few games I went to make lunch. I made us a few sandwiches and threw together some other snack food that we had. We didn't have much though. It still was good. It wasn't any romantic picnic by the river like Hermione, like I want it to. To get flowers, and get kissed.. Well one can dream. I envy Hermione so much right now. She got the man of her dreams, with out even trying very hard. I have had to work since first year, and still, nothing. Well.maybe he will think of me differently once school starts. That is only a few days away. Maybe something will happen this year. Anyway.  
  
After lunch we went out to the quitage pitch and practiced a little. He ended up throwing it to me, to see how well I blocked. I blocked every one that he threw. I said that I would be a great replacement for Wood as keeper, and that I should try out. I was so excited I thought I would fall off of my broom. I returned the complement by telling him that he should be the team captain. I could tell that he wanted to, but thinks that he never could. He is the best and youngest player on the team. Why shouldn't he be?  
  
We were very tired from practice, so we sat under one of the apple trees at the pitch and talked for the longest time. We finally realized how late it was and ran back to the house, only to find mum and dad in the kitchen handing Ron and Hermione all of the supplies that they would need for the year. After supper Ron, Harry, and I all learned a new muggle game from Hermione. It is a card game. It was hard and confusing at first, but once you get a hold of it can be really fun. Well, you know what happened after that. I'm tired, time for bed. -Ginny Weasley  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Please R/R. I know that this was more about Ron and Hermione than anything else, but it was sorta necessary. Next chapter they will be back at school. And no more review limits before I rewrite that took to long. I am very disappointed with you, so please r/r more. Next chapter will be up in shorter time than this one I promise. I have just been really busy with school and stuff. 


	3. Back at School

A/N: This will be a little more H/G than last chapter, I promise.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot.  
  
Chapter 3: Back at School  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sep. 4  
  
My nightmares have started to come back. Being back here reminds me of what happened. I haven't had a good nights sleep in almost a week. I think it helps me to sleep better if I think of something good before I can fall asleep. Now I look at the photo album and scrapbook of my family almost every night before bed.  
  
I have started to act very strangely at meals and in the common room. I don't know if its because I'm so tired or what, but I have caught myself staring at Ginny, and then doing something stupid. Ginny and I have been spending more time together because Ron and Hermione are too busy with each other. I have even been caught by Ron to be daydreaming in class. I think I like Ginny just a little but if Ron found that out, he would kill me.  
  
I wonder if Ginny still likes me like she used to, or if she stopped because I never noticed her before. Should I ask her her out, or should I wait to see if it's just a little crush, that will disappear in a week or two. I think that's what I'll do. I hope that I stop acting so stupid around her. She wouldn't want to go out with me then. She'll think I'm a dork.  
  
Ron is starting to ask me questions too. I think he knows that I like some one, but he's not sure who. HE asked me yesterday who I liked, but I just said no one. Maybe I'll talk to him about it tonight. Of course I wouldn't mention any names, even I'm not that stupid.  
  
On a different note, classes started earlier this week. We had double potions first thing, the first day of classes. It was horrible. I almost lost points for day dreaming but Ron elbowed me really hard, and managed to break me out of my trance. Well, I should go to bed now. I hope this all works out soon. -H.J.P. . .  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sep. 4  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
We got back to school and something has happened to Harry. I wonder if he has been having nightmares or something. He has been dazed and he has bags under his eyes. If its not nightmares then he definitely likes some one, because he stares with this happy, longing, dazed look on his face, and he will do something weird. Since we have been spending more time with each other I have noticed it.  
  
Oh my God! I just realized something! What if it's me that he likes! That would be so cool, but also unlikely. I bet its someone else, although, I have caught him looking at me once or twice at meals and in the common room. I wonder what Ron would do if Harry and I did start going out. Probably kill him or something. Well, I'll find out who he likes soon enough. Maybe he will ask me out, or whoever it is anyway. I probably shouldn't get my hopes up. I'll go talk to Hermione about it now. She always has some answers. Time to go. -Ginny Weasly . .  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: There see, more H/G. Some guys are so dense that they couldn't tell their real feelings if they came up and slapped them in their face. This part actually happened to me once, but it took me asking him out, and then going out with someone else, to realize that he actually liked me. Guys are such gits. But its OK, we are now going out (with out my dad knowing, cause I'm not allowed to date until I'm older.). R/R. 


	4. The question part 1

A/N: Thank you for reviewing. There is an actual scene in the middle of this, because, well, it's kinda necessary. Also, there will be no Ginny diary entry yet, that will be next chapter, because it will be quite lengthy and I don't have it done quite yet.  
  
Chapter 4 (part 1): The Question  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sep. 10  
  
I talked to Ron a few days ago. This feeling for Ginny hasn't changed so I asked him what I should do. He said that I should ask who ever it was out. He asked who it was of course, but I'm not stupid enough to tell him.  
  
I had decided that the next time that I was alone with Ginny I would ask her. Yesterday I almost did, but when I was about to start Ron came in so I changed my mind.  
  
I asked Hermione later last night to get Ron out of the common room (for tonight) for a while. She said she could do it easily after dinner.  
  
Everyone started to clear out of the common room. I was talking with Ginny and I told her.  
  
"Ginny, I have to ask you something."  
  
"Hmmm." She murmured whale still concentrating on her homework. That made me lose my nerve. I started to stutter. I think what came out sounded something like, "With you go me out?"  
  
"What??" She gave me her full attention then. That made me get even more nervous. So I said the only three words that would come out. "Me. You. Date?"  
  
She had a quick reply, "Why Harry Potter, are you trying to ask me out?" I nodded mutely. "Well then, do it properly." She said. I could tell she was having a little too much fun with this.  
  
I mustered up all of my courage (you would think for someone who can battle the dark lord, they would have more courage) and managed to say, "Ginny Weasly, will you do me the honor of being my girl friend?"  
  
"Of course I will. Now, that wasn't so hard was it?"  
  
"Yes, yes it was." I replied.  
  
"That was hard? For the boy-who-lived? For the infamous Harry Potter? Either that was REALLY difficult, or people give you way too much credit." She giggled and added, "I wonder what my brothers will do to you when they find out? I could get ugly."  
  
"Actually, I was thinking that we wouldn't let them know a bout it quite yet."  
  
"They will find out sooner or later."  
  
"But I'd rather have it be later, when even I'm more used to the idea".  
  
That's how the conversation went. It ended up well over all I think. I better get to bed, I had a long day. Maybe I'll dream about my new girlfriend instead of having my usual nightmares. -H.J.P. . . .  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Some of this chapter is happening to me as well. I am in the process of hiding my relationship with my boyfriend from my nosy twin sister. It would be disaster if she found out, because then everyone would know, especially my other family members, and that's bad. Not only could I get in trouble, but I would be bombarded with questions about things that I don't really care to discuss with my family members. I'm sure you know exactly what I'm talking about. Next chapter will be up soon. R/R 


	5. The question part 2

A/N: I apologize to all men/boys who are reading this. I meant to say that MOST boys are stupid and don't know their true feelings(. Oh, and for you who wanted to know, I'm 15. I'm sorry it took so long to get this out, but I've been away from technology for a while and then I was very busy when I got back. The next chapter will probably be a while too as I have exams coming up quick, and I actually need to study for some of my classes (. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 4: The Question (Part 2) ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sep. 10  
  
  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
Oh my gosh! You'll never believe what happened today. Harry, Harry Potter, the one I've had a crush on for as long as I can remember, asked me to be his girl friend!!!!! I can't believe it. Of course I said yes, but I had some fun first.  
  
He couldn't get the question out at first, and so he started to mumble and mix up works. I looked at him confused and he said, "You, me date?" I knew what he was asking, but I decided to have some fun with it and make him as uncomfortable as ever. I replied, "Why Harry, are you asking me out?" He had this pathetic look on his face as he nodded. It was so cute, but I couldn't resist making him as nervous as possible.  
  
I told him that he had to do it properly if he wanted me to say yes. It took him a minute, but he gathered his confidence and said "Would you do me the honor of being my girl friend."  
  
I answered "Of course." I was so excited, but I thought I'd have a little fun with my new boy friend. I can't believe I can call him that. I've waited so long. I asked him if it was really as hard to ask me out as he made it seam. He said yes as he nodded his head. Then I was poking fun at him about how everyone gives him too much credit, that he doesn't have as much courage as the say he does.  
  
We talked for a while and decided not to tell my brothers. That would get ugly. I don't know why they care so much. I'm almost as old as Ron is, and they don't care that he's dating Hermione. Just because I'm their little sister doesn't give them the right to say if I can or can't date. Mom doesn't care. I think she'd be happy, if I could tell her that I was going out with Harry. If I tell her, she'll tell Ron, Fred, and George. Then they would yell at me for not telling then and at Harry for going out with me. I wonder when we'll be able to tell them. A week, month, never. I'll probably slip and say something I don't want to and then they will know.  
  
I have to tell Hermione. She'll be so happy for me. I'll have to tell her not to tell Ron. Knowing her, she'll say something like "It's about time." I'll have to ask her what I do now. It will be so weird at first. I wouldn't know what to do. Maybe I should just let him make the first move I sort of hope we don't go too fast, because that way I can saver it more. You can never get you first kiss back, or your first boyfriend or anything. You can't rush it or it wouldn't be as sweet.  
  
I wonder if Harry is this nervous. By the way he was acting I'll say he is, but that wasn't very Harry like. I wonder who he'll talk to. He can't very well talk to Ron. After all, Ron can't know. I'm sure Harry's not stupid enough to ask him for advice. In a way I hope Harry is as nervous as I am, but then again I don't because than we will never get any farther than where we are. That would be bad. I'll just ask Hermione. -Ginny . . . 


	6. quidditch & plans

A/N: Maybe this wouldn't take as long as I thought, but some of the next chapters will. I'm not supposed to actually be writing this. My dad thinks that I'm doing my homework, but shhhhhh, I didn't tell you that. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 5: Quidditch and plans  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sep. 21  
  
Ginny and I have been going out for almost 2 weeks already. It seems more like 2 days. We haven't even had a chance to go out on a date yet, although that's hard for most people anyway. I'm planning a date in Hogsmade with Ginny over the weekend. I'm going to take her to The Three Broomsticks, where I'll have them save us a seat where we can't be seen. Somewhere in the back. I'm going to take her through the Whomping Willow passageway. We can hide under my invisibility cloak. I hope she'll like it.  
  
I haven't had a chance to really spend much time with her because Ron and Hermione seem to be in common room a lot more now than they were before we started going out. It wouldn't be so bad if it were just Hermione because she already knows, but with Ron there I have to be careful. I think I'll tell Ron after our trip to Hogsmade. It will be easier, because he'll probably ask where I was, and then I can tell him and pray he doesn't get too mad.  
  
On a different note we had quidditch tryouts. I was made caption, which took me by surprise. Everyone said that I should be, since they were all leaving the next year anyway. I was so happy. We all got to watch tryouts then to pick a new keeper and chaser. I was surprised when I saw that Ginny actually took my advice and tried out for keeper position. Apparently so were Fred and George when they saw her name on the list. It was very hard not to be bias, especially since she is my girlfriend, but it was an anonymous vote anyway. She's now our new keeper. We were both really excited. It's kind of funny, because now when the announcer yells out the names he'll have to say Weasly, Weasly, and Weasly. To celebrate our new players, and my mew position as caption, Fred and George threw one of they're famous parties that are usually reserved for after won quidditch games. I knew that Ginny didn't have a broom to play with so I took the liberty of ordering her the best Keeper's broom that there is. She got it a couple of days ago and seemed quite excited. I'm not sure if she told anyone about it yet though. That would mean that she would have to explain where she got it, and why I gave it to her. I can't wait for practices to start. That means a couple extra minutes here and there of more alone time. Well, now I have to go get ready for our first date.  
  
-H.J.P.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sep. 21,  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
I'm the new keeper! It was so cool, because I didn't tell anyone that I was going to try out, so everyone was very surprised. There were only 3 others that tried out, 2 second years and a third year. I didn't think I would make it, but I figured it would hurt to try. I did pretty well considering I was using one of the school's brooms. I only missed one of the hard shots. The others who tried out weren't that good. One of the second years was good, but he missed 4 shots.  
  
After tryouts the team had a vote on who the new members would be. I guess everyone liked me best. Harry told me that he was mew captain just like I said he would be. That is so cool. We're on the best team together.  
  
On a more personal level, now that Harry and I are going out, things are more nerve-racking than ever. You would think that it would be the other way around, but with us not being able to do anything, and the thought of getting caught looming over our heads, we have to be almost too careful. He did give me a new broom after I mad ether team. The note said: Gin - It's my job to make sure you get the best, so here it is. H. J. P. It was so sweet. I haven't shown anyone yet because that would mean I'd have to explain it to everyone, and that could be disaster. I did tell Hermione though because I had told her about Harry and I. She actually have me some good advice and pointer, for example, "Let him make the first move, but if your not comfortable with it, tell him so." Oh, there was one other really good one, "Don't tell any of your brother if you want to keep Harry alive." I have to go now; I promised Hermione I would meet her in her dorm tonight.  
  
-Ginny W.  
  
A/N: I'm sorry that I've misspelled words in the past chapters, and probably in this one too, but please don't yell at me in the reviews for this, I don't have the books to check the spellings. Please R/R. I hope you like it. The next chapter should come out shortly. 


	7. The First Date

A/N: I'm so sorry for the late post, but we had exams this week and I haven't had any time to write. Most of this chapter was done, but I couldn't finish it until now. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 6: First Date  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sep. 24  
  
We just got back from our first date in Hogsmade. It was so much fun. It went even better than I thought was possible. When I first asked Ginny she was ecstatic, so I was even more determined to make it as romantic as possible. I made all of the preparations ahead of time. I even ordered flowers to come to my room right before it was time to leave. We had come back early from supper claming that I had to make up some quidditch plays to learn during practice and that Ginny was going to help me since she was such a good strategist. I went to my room to get the cloak, map, and flowers.  
  
When we got to Hogsmade we were able to take off the cloak and got to The Three Broomsticks. We found our seat and ordered something to eat before we started a real conversation. We were talking about everything before I asked her if it was OK to tell her family about "us" now. She said "Sure, but why the change of heart?" so I explained that I just couldn't hide it anymore. I need to be able to show my love, not just feel it. Plus I need someone to talk to about this anyway. Its just not fair that she can have Hermione and I can't have anyone, so I can have Ron once we tell him, and he gets over being mad at me. We finished supper with pleasant conversation.  
  
When we got back to the tower the common room was empty, or so we thought. At the foot of the staircases I gathered my courage and managed to kiss Gin on the check before she went off to bed. It was then that I saw someone stand up from the sofa near the fire. I looked over and guess who I saw? The one who I was dreading talking to the next day was staring at me with hatred in his eyes. Ron glared at me and asked if that was who he thought it was.  
  
"It depends, who do you think it was?" I asked. "Where were you with my little sister??" He asked, his voice starting to get louder. "In Hogsmade." I responded. "Why the hell are you dating my sister? What gives you the right? Why didn't you even tell me? Am I not important enough to you or something?" He asked at almost a yelling level. "I didn't tell you because I knew you'd act like this!" I replied. "For your information I was going to tell you tomarrow, but obviously I don't have to do that anymore."  
  
.It was then that Ginny and Hermione came down. They had perfect timing because Ron was just about to beat me to a bloody pulp. Hermione ran over to take control of Ron and Ginny came over by me. Hermione convinced Ron to stop yelling before he got in trouble, but he decided that he wasn't going to talk to me anymore since I had neglected to talk to him. It was about that time that he stormed upstairs to the dormitories. Hermione left Ginny and I alone as she went back upstairs to bed.  
  
Ginny just sighed and said "I guess that was to be expected, although I didn't really expect it to happen tonight." "I know. I guess it's not such a good idea to sleep in the dormitory tonight is it. I guess I'll sleep on one of the couches. You should probably go back up to bed, it is kind of late." I replied. "Oh no I'm not. I'm going to stay right here with you. Its not very fair to leave you here with no one to protect you from my evil brothers, especially once Fred and George find out. I wouldn't doubt that Ron has told them already and they are plotting something horrible for revenge." "Oh gee thanks for the comfort. I feel so much better now that I know I have three angry older brothers after me instead of only one." I responded.  
  
We got comfortable in side by side armchairs and talked our self to sleep. I didn't wake up until it was too late. Fred and George were standing over me trying to stifle their laugh. I knew they had done something horrible to me, but I couldn't tell exactly what. They left and headed back to their rooms before I tried to find out what they had done to me. I couldn't figure it out until I tried to wake up Ginny and tell them. I couldn't touch her. It felt like there was an invisible wall surrounding her. I figured out what they had done. They put a spell on us, so we aren't aloud to touch. I woke her up by whispering to her and told her what her brothers had done. I told her that it would be gone in a day or two so she shouldn't get too mad. I didn't tell her that I wasn't really sure about when it would go away so I let her go back to sleep. Which I did as well.  
  
Breakfast that morning was interesting to say the least. I had the twins laughing at me the whole time, and Ron scowling and remaining silent. I know the twins were telling all their friends what they had done because they looked over at me and burst into uncontrollable laughter. After I finished eating I went over by them, and asked how long it would last. They burst into laughter all over again, and between breaths managed to get out "about a month." I walked back over to Ginny and said, "You have my permission to kill them now." So what does she do, goes to the common room and waits for them to come back. When they finally did, they were pushed roughly onto the couch before her Weasly temper got the better of her.  
  
"What right do you have to control my life? We did nothing wrong. We both happen to like each other, and although you all may think that I'm too young to date, no one else does. I'm not much younger than Ron is, and you twins let him date. Why can't I? Besides, you have no right to do anything to Harry just for liking me; it's not as if he's Malfoy or anything. Or would you rather me go out with him? No, good, I didn't think so. Besides, he's your friend, you can trust him. Fred, George, you two ARE going to take off what ever spell you put on him, and Ron, you ARE going to start talking to him again, and you wouldn't be mad at him for going out with me. He's your best friend for Christ's sake.  
  
"But." they all tried to respond at once.  
  
"Don't talk back, do it NOW!!!" she yelled.  
  
They all shut up after that. The twins came over and lifted the spell before Ron came and apologized for blowing up at me. I have to go now. We have Quidditch practice.  
  
-H.J.P.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sep. 24  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
I can't believe it. My brothers are such gits! Well I guess I should tell you what happened before I get to that. A couple of days ago Harry asked me if I wanted to go on a real date in Hogsmade with me, so of course I said yes. We used his invisibility cloak and marauders map to get there through this one passageway.  
  
It was so sweet because he had given me flowers before we left, and then when we got there we had a secluded table so we couldn't get caught. It was very romantic with a candle in the middle of the table and everything. He said that he was going to tell my brothers about "us" tomorrow. I was skeptical, but figure it'd be better than letting them find out some other way.  
  
After we got back to the common room he said goodnight and gave me a kiss on the check. I was so excited I walked in a daze up to my room until I heard Harry and Ron going at it below. I ran to wake up Hermione and together we ran to break up our boyfriends. Hermione ran to keep Ron from punching Harry out cold.  
  
Ron went off to the boy's room determined not to talk to Harry. That is so childish. I haven't seen anyone pull that since my second year. Hermione went up to her room to leave Harry and I alone.  
  
I started to talk. I had a plan. I started by saying that it was to be expected, but not quite so soon. He suggested that he sleep on the couch because it wouldn't be safe to be near Ron and the moment, let alone sleep in the same room. And then he suggested that I go up to my dorm and get some sleep. This was exactly what I wanted. My plan would work. I replied that I would stay down here with him so I could protect him from my 3 angry brothers. Then I suggested that Ron was probably telling the twins and they were plotting something really bad for revenge. He stated that he was much more comforted now that I had informed him that he had 3 angry Weasley's after me, not just one.  
  
It wasn't quite what I wanted but it was fun all the same. We fell asleep in side-by-side armchairs. We talked ourselves to sleep. I didn't even hear the twins hex Harry, but I guess Harry did. Harry had tried to wake me up to see if there was anything wrong with him, but he found out that he wasn't allowed to touch me. He realized that's what they had done, and woke me up by whispering close to my ear.  
  
He told me what they did, and I was about to go and kill them that minute, but Harry assured me that it would be okay, and that I should get some sleep. At breakfast that morning awkward stares were being thrown our way from the twins and their friends who were laughing hysterically, and from Ron who was glaring out of the corner of his eye.  
  
Harry finished eating and calmly walked over to the twins who stifled their laugh as Harry started to talk to them. They said something and burst into even more laughter as Harry walked back and sat down with a few short words that explained all. "You can kill them now." I took the hint and went up to the common room to wait for them to come. It was a Sunday so we didn't have classes. I knew they'd be up sooner or later. They came up together and I pushed them onto the closest couch. I started yelling at them, and I admit I let my Weasley temper get away with me, but it worked. I spoke my mind, well, I yelled my mind. I told them that they had no right to tell me what to do. That they shouldn't do anything to us because we didn't do anything wrong, we just both like each other a lot. There's nothing wrong with that. Besides, they let Ron date Herm. and he's only a couple of months older than me. Then I told the stupid, childish, twins that they had to lift whatever hex they put on Harry, and that my childish stupid, git of a brother Ron had to start talking to Harry again.  
  
They were all stupid enough to try and talk back. That's when I got really mad. I screamed "Don't talk back, don't NOW!" That got them going. They all did what I said. I was so proud; they finally learned not to mess with me when I'm mad at them. Time to go to quidditch practice.  
  
-Ginny 


	8. quidditch and a kiss?

A/N: I hope I haven't taken too long. I just haven't had as much time to write. Sorry. I already have some ideas for later chapters, but need to figure out what will happen in the upcoming chapters first. See I don't really do the whole planning first, so, yeah. This is where it's gotten me. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 7: Quidditch and.a first kiss? ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
October 10,  
  
We just had our quidditch game against Slitheren. I would of though they could have found a good seeker by now, but no, it's still Malfoy. He is so oblivious to everything. He didn't even see the snitch until it was too late. It was so easy. They gave was over in a matter of 15 minutes.  
  
The snitch was flying around the goal post. I watched Grifindor score and saw it there. I slowly made my way around the field so Malfoy wouldn't know what I was doing. He had no clue. I went into a sudden dive for it, and Draco panicked and headed for it. He wasn't even close. I caught the snitch and we won the game. It was one of the fastest games I've ever played in.  
  
We were so happy; we all made it on the field and Gin. Grabbed me up in a big hug and I guess excitement took over and I sort of gave her a kiss. I don't know what I was thinking, but even I didn't expect it. We broke away right away because the twins were glaring at us and were heading over to probably hex me or something.  
  
That kisses. I will never forget it. It may just have been a peck, but there was so much energy behind it, I could have sworn there were sparks there. I told Gin we would talk later, after the inevitable party.  
  
The party was awesome, as all of Fred and George's parties are. Her was enough candy and butter beer to go around the whole school and still have extras. Everyone had a good time, and I spent most of it being congratulated for winning the game so soon against "that stupid git Malfoy."  
  
After the party and supper I got to steal Ginny away to a tower I had found on the Marauders Map. I could tell she was still in a bit of a shock/daze from that wonderful kiss. I wonder if I'll ever take her up there again. I can only hope and dream so.  
  
I must have sounded really stupid when I started to talk. I'm sure I sounded something like "Ginny I'm so sorry about what happened after the game, but I must have been really excited and it just happened, I didn't mean to kiss you." I was cut off by a sudden kiss from Ginny. I was surprised at first, but quickly got over it and kissed her back. This kiss was even better then the first. There was so much passion behind it. It was unreal. I wanted it to go on forever, but we soon ran out of breath and broke apart. All I could say was "Wow!"  
  
She said I had nothing to be sorry for, that she really didn't mind. I was hoping she had felt that way. I was quite surprised at the way that she decided to say that, although I didn't mind. We had to get back down to the common room or everyone would get suspicious of what exactly we were doing. Ron was already mad when we got back. He was mad at me for kissing his sister on the quidditch pitch, and then for taking her away so we could be alone. I tried to reason with him but it didn't work, so I decided to take a short stroll around the lake, and to write this. I think that Ron will always be mad at me for loving Gin. Love? Is this love? I don't know, this feels different than the crush I had on Cho. Maybe this is love. I guess I'll just have to wait and see.  
  
Oh, and my scar has started to act up again. I think I might be getting those dreams again, but I can't be sure because I never remember what they're about when I wake up. It has happened to me before, so I guess I'll survive. I just wonder what they are about. Should I be worried about what Voldemort is planning? I don't know. I guess I'll just have to wait and see.  
  
-H.J.P. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
October 10, Dear Diary, Oh my god! It was wonderful! I still can't believe it. Oh, you probably want to know what I'm rambling on about don't you. Harry and I shared our first kiss! I know, I still can't believe it. Here, I'll tell you what happened.  
  
We were playing our first quidditch match. It just so happened that it was against Slitheren. They were horrible. I blocked every shot that they threw at me, except for one when I was watching Harry speed in nosedive to get the snitch right by the other goal posts. Draco hadn't even seen it.  
  
I was so happy when I landed that I grabbed Harry in a big hug. I had no idea that he was about to kiss me. By the look on his face neither did he. We broke away after seeing my brothers' glares. He told me we would talk later. I figured he would apologize, but I couldn't concentrate on anything. I was giggly, and giddy, and in a daze until after the twin's party for the victory, when Harry wanted to talk.  
  
Harry took me to one of the astronomy towers. I was so right. Of course he started apologizing saying things like "I didn't mean to, it just happened," before I cut him off with a kiss of my own. I told him he didn't have to apologize. We decided it would be best if we left so my stupid brothers wouldn't be as suspicious as they already were.  
  
I can't believer the kiss. Both of them. There was so much energy, passion, and love behind them. It was surreal. I'm still in a daze. I wonder if this is how love feels. I hope so. What if this isn't real? What if he doesn't feel the same way as I do? What if this doesn't work out like it's supposed to? What if he started to like another girl, like Cho, again? NO, I shouldn't wonder this now. I should keep my dreams up. That's what got me this far. I'll owl mum and see what she has to say about it. She knew that I liked Harry so her reaction could be much like Herm.'s. I'll talk to you later. 


	9. anouncement

A/N: Sorry its been so long, but I had a small case of writers block and now I'm back in action. I hope you enjoy the story.  
  
Chapter 8: Halloween Ball ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Oct. 15,  
  
Yesterday Dumbeldore announced the Halloween ball. It is a costume ball where everyone has to dress up as a famous couple. We are going to go on a trip to Hogsmade to buy costumes next week. Gin and I are going together of course. I don't have any idea of who we are going to go as. Maybe Gin does. I'll have to ask her tomarrow.  
  
Ron and Hermione are going together which was obvious as they are still going out. I think they are going as Romeo and Juliet. Its kind of funny because Ron has no idea who they are and knowing Hermione she will make him read the play or something. Ron would love that. Yeah, right.  
  
I was talking to Ron last night. He was telling me that he is going to have a real date with Hermione when we go to Hogsmade and asked (very painfully) if I wanted to go to take Ginny and make it a double date. I asked if Hermione had put him up to it, but he clamed that he needed me to help plan it, and that Hermione didn't even know about it yet. Then he added that he had to get over the fact that he didn't want any one to date his little sister. He said that he'd rather have me date her than anyone else. I was happy enough with this answer so we started to plan the special day.  
  
We decided that in the morning after breakfast we would go to get our costumes and get that over with. Than we would go to one of the restaurants in Hogsmade. I am very glad that I got out extra money this year from my Gringotts account. Looks like I'm going to need it. We are hoping to take the girls to the nicest restaurant in Hogsmade. I hope the girls will appreciate it. We want to do something after lunch. Maybe we will let the girls choose what they want to do.  
  
After we planned the day in Hogsmade, I asked Ron if he thinks that he loves Hermione. He thought about it for a while before answering, "I guess so. I've never really thought about it before." I asked him how he knew so he replied that he just knew. It was a feeling that he had. He couldn't be positive but he thought that the feeling of joy everytime he sees her and how he thinks about her all the time should mean that he loves her. If id doesn't then he didn't think he'd ever know what love is. I thought about it and responded that that was how I felt about Ginny. He said that he thought so otherwise I wouldn't be stupid enough to date her. That's why he's letting me take her on a double date with him. He went on to say that he thinks that Ginny loves me as well, so he can't really stop us from that and he might as well not even try.  
  
I guess I do really love her. But what if she doesn't love me back like Ron says? What if she doesn't feel the same way? What if she breaks it off? My heart would be broken. Well I don't have to worry about that right now do I? All I can do is hope that she loves me in return.  
  
I wonder how anyone knows when they're truly in love, or when things should happen. Do you just know? How do you know if someone loves you in return? I should ask Sirus if he was ever in love. Maybe he can help me. I wonder how my parents knew. What they went through before they were sure about they're love and they decided to get married. Do you just know or what? I wish I had someone to talk to about this. I mean I have Ron, but he's going through this at the same time as me. He can't really help me at all with the questions I have now, because he probably had the same ones. If all else fails, I can always ask someone who's been married for a long time. Mr. or Mrs. Weasly. Granted that would be a little weird considering I'm dating their daughter, but they would tell me what it really feels like to be in love. I'll have to owl Sirus and see what he says. I don't think he's ever been married though.  
  
Ginny's so lucky. He has so many people she can talk to. She has her brothers who have been through lots of this stuff already. She can talk to her mum and dad. They've been through this when they where our age. I wish I could talk to my parents. Even just once.  
  
-H.J.P. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ October 15,  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
We are going to have a costume ball for Halloween. I'm so excited. Dumbledore announced it yesterday. Ron and Hermione are going together, as are Harry and I. I think Harry and I should go as Godric Grifindor and Rowena Ravenclaw, the founders of the schools, and original heads of the houses. That would be fun. Harry would make a perfect Grifindor.  
  
On the weekend, we are going to Hogsmade to buy our costume. I might have to owl mum for some extra money. Speaking of owling mum, I got an owl back from her as a reply from my previous letter. I owled her about Harry. I asked her what love feels like, and how you can be sure that it's real. I told her how I feel about Harry. She said that true love is when you always think about hi. He has to be your friend and he can make you laugh. He makes you happy even when you are sad and can't be cheered up by anyone else. You should even be happy when thinking about him. You know its not puppy love if this feeling never fades.  
  
She asked me how long we have been dating and exactly how far we have gone. That was typical mum question. She then said that Ron had sent her a letter saying that we had gone all the way and that Harry was treating me badly. I assured her that no such thing was going on. The only thing we've done is shared a kiss. Then I told her that I am going through all of those symptoms of love that she had described. The only thing I didn't know about yet was the everlasting love. That takes a while to make sure its there. I asked her what I should do. How fast should I take it? Should I tell him I love him, or wait until he makes the first move?  
  
I'm so glad I have mum to talk to. She can be a little overbearing at times, but she gives good advice and she has been through all of this, several times. Right now I'm glad I'm the youngest because mum knows how to describe it and now she's more lenient with me. I can always ask Charley about love if mum's advice fails. He's engaged now so I know he could help me. He even met her when he went here. I feel so bad for Harry who has no one to talk to. He's going through so much and he has to do it all himself. The closest thing he has as a family would be Sirius or his friends. Hogwarts is his home. I bet if it were up to him, he would live here. The only one he can really talk to is Sirius or Ron, maybe me or Hermione, but I'm not sure a guy would be comfortable talking to a girl about that. Oh well. I hope he finds someone he can talk to.  
  
-Ginny  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Sorry things are going so slow. I have idea's for the next 2 chapters and then for random chapters in the middle, but not for what is going to come immediately after this. If you have any ideas please leave them in your review.  
  
In case you were wondering where I got my definition of true love from, my mom gave it to me. She always told my "you should marry your best friend." Eventually she put together a whole list of what true love is. Oh and happy late valentines day. This was my first valentines day with a boy friend. We couldn't really do anything because I was sick and he had to go out of town for the weekend but we got to spend time together after school. Any way, please review. 


	10. hogsmade trip

A/N: I am so sorry that it took so long for me to get this out, but when I've had time to type it my computer was being mean or my sister made up some excuse so she just "had" to go on and kick me off. Well, here it is. The long awaited chapter 8 (oh and by the way chapter 9 is half done). I hope you enjoy it and review (reviewing helps to motivate me to update).  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 8: Hogsmade Trip  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Oct, 23,  
  
Yesterday we went on our Hogsmade trip. We had such a good time. Ginny wanted to go as Godric Gryffindor and Rowena Ravenclaw, so we first went to the costume shop. Ton and Hermione got there costumes as well. Then we went to the restaurant. It was perfect. They gave us a corner in the back like we asked for, and they had our flowers at the girl's spots as we wanted. I had given Ginny white roses because Ron told me they were her favorite, and Ron gave Hermione red roses. Both with a long lasting charm to make them last ten times as long as normal. The girls loved them. Ron had been right; they were Gin's favorite kind of flower. Then we had the best meals in the world with a perfect dessert on the side. They even had two candles to add the finishing touch.  
  
After lunch the girls wanted to go to the joke shop and then they went off on their own to do some shopping. We headed to the Three Broomsticks to have a butter beer whale we waited. Ron and I actually had a decent conversation. We talked about the girls and about quidditch and other random things before the girls came back. We asked what they had gotten when we saw the three bags they each were carrying, but we never found out. They just said other necessities for the dance. Ron and I both looked at each other with skeptical looks and burst into laughter. They gave us an evil glare before laughing right along with us. We headed back to Hogwarts. We ate supper in the Great Hall before we headed up to the common room to sit on the couch in front of the fire with the girls held close. We talked about the day and the up coming ball. We were so tired that we all fell asleep right there. It was perfect. I was so happy just to have Ginny there in my arms. She looks so peaceful when she sleeps. With her eyes closed and all of her muscles relaxed.  
  
I woke up before her and watched her sleep. She was so beautiful I couldn't believe it. When she woke up, she did this thing that was so cute. She turned over to put her head in my chest so the light wouldn't get in her eyes. Then she made this cute little noise. It was like a soft little moan of contentment. I just smiled, held her closer, kissed her forehead, and said, "good morning love." She mumbled and turned her head back into my chest. I said "Wakey, wakey." She looked up at me and said "No, sleepy, sleepy." I smiled sleepily. I melted she was so sweet. I knew right then that this is how I wanted it to be for the rest of my life. I know that far fetched and a long way away but it was one of those moments that are so good you never want them to stop.  
  
I leaned down and kissed her on her forehead once more. I then whispered "I love you," in her ear. It just popped out but I was sort of glad that it did because she looked surprised for about a second but then she whispered "I love you too," as she pulled me down into a long sweet kiss. It was the perfect moment. And it was just a moment too, because Ron took that moment to wake up and say, "Oh geeze, couldn't even wait until everyones up to go at it," Gin and I just smiled and kissed again. At least now I know she loves me back.  
  
-H.J.P.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Oct. 23,  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
He loves me! He said so. It was wonderful. I'm getting ahead of myself again aren't I. Oh well, I guess I'll just have to start at the beginning. That's always a good place to start.  
  
Yesterday we went to Hogsmade to get our Halloween Ball costumes and we went on a double date. Ron and Harry took Hermione and I to a fancy restaurant after we bought our costumes. At the restaurant we got roses and everything. I don't know if Ron told him or what, but Harry gave me my favorite flower. The white rose. It was so romantic. After the excellent meal, Hermione and I went off to talk and buy some "necessities" for the ball. You know things like makeup and things to help with your hair and stuff like that. We probably bought too much, but you know us girls tend to get carried away when it comes to shopping.  
  
When we were shopping Hermione and I were talking about a girls favorite subject to talk about, boys. Specifically, our boys, Harry and Ron. We were talking about how nice the date was and how different Ron had been acting. He invited Harry and I to come on this date. Hermione said that she hadn't even persuaded him to do it. I guess he's not being such a git after all.  
  
Anyway, after we were done shopping we met Harry and Ron at the Three Broomsticks and left for Hogwarts with our arms full. We arrived just in time for dinner. After dinner, we went back up to the common room and clamed a couch across from the fire. It was the perfect end to the perfect day. Harry and I were cuddled up close. I put my head on his shoulder and he put his arm around me and pulled me close. His shoulder was so comfortable that I fell asleep. I guess he didn't want to wake me or he fell asleep too, but we slept there like that all night. He's just too comfortable if you ask me. Is that even possible? To be too comfortable? Anyway, now I'm getting to the good part! I started to wake up in the morning but rolled over to get the sun out of my eyes. I didn't know where I was at that time but I really didn't care because it was so comfortable. As I was waking up I heard Harry's laughter and realized that he was who I was sleeping on. All of a sudden I felt a soft kiss on my forehead and heard a distant voice, which sounded like Harry, that said "Good Morning Love," but I can't be sure. I tried to say something but I don't think it came out very well because Harry then said "Wakey, Wakey." It was so cute, but I was still tired so I responded with the first thing that came to my mind. I looked up at him and said "No, sleepy, sleepy." He smiled and my heart melted. It felt so perfect so I smiled as best I could. He kissed my forehead again and said, "I love you," in my ear. I was surprised but quickly regained my composure and said, "I love you too." I was so happy that I wanted to celebrate, so I did the next best thing. I pulled him into a nice long kiss. That is how I always want life to be. With him right there with me. But before I could saver the moment anymore my git of a brother woke up and said something like, "Geeze, they don't even wait until everyone's up to got at it." Harry and I smiled and kissed once more.  
  
It was just what I always wanted. The perfect guy to be able to cuddle up against and fall asleep. I never new love felt so good. I can't stop smiling, especially when I'm around Harry. And you know the best part of this all? I know he loves me, as I love him. I bet if he were to ask me to marry him right now, I would say yes. I just want life to be like this forever. It's perfect. I'll leave you with that happy thought.  
  
-Ginny 


	11. the ball

A/N: This took a while, and after a long period of writer's block and exams, I'm finally done with this chapter. I hope you enjoy it.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 10: The Ball  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Oct. 31,  
  
I just got back from the ball and decided to go out, sit by the lake in my favorite spot and write this. The ball was wonderful. Everything seemed perfect and it was great to see everyone in their costumes. Two hours before the ball even started, the girls went up to get ready. Us guys had the whole common room to ourselves. We were talking about how excite we were and what we were going as. With about an hour left before we were to meet our dates we went up to get ready. You would be surprised at how worried guys get over how they look. After we got into our costumes we were all trying to get in front of the mirror to see how we looked. I kept trying to get my hair flat, but nothing would accomplish that. So after about 45 min. we headed to the common room to eagerly await our dates.  
  
Ginny and Hermione were the last ones down. I think they teamed up against us to make us suffer through waiting so long, but it was worth it. They were gorgeous. When I saw Ginny, it was as if I was looking at an angel. I was just starring for a while but quickly snapped out of it and offered her my arm.  
  
When we got to the great hall my mouth stood wide open, until of course I realized how stupid I must have looked and I led Ginny to a table where Fred and George were sitting with their dates. We ordered our food, ate, talked about stuff (mostly Quidditch) until the food was gone and Dumbledore had us stand up to make room for the dance floor.  
  
I was reluctant to dance at first but Gin pulled me out on the floor. I had no idea how to dance so Ginny had to try to teach me. It's harder than it looks. After a couple of songs, I took a break and let Ron take a turn. They at least both know how to dance. Herm. and I both took the moment to get some punch and sit down  
  
Then a slow song came on and I took Ginny away from Ron. I sort of knew how to slow dance. I learned a little from the last ball I went to, but I let Gin lead me. At least I'm a fast learner. Right when I was getting the hang of it the song was over. We kept dancing and I finally learned how to dance to some of the faster music. It is so much fun when you get to actually do it without getting lost at what you are supposed to be doing.  
  
Finally another slow song. This time I knew what I was doing, and I got to lead. It was so perfect. We looked in to each others eyes, I leaned down and we kissed. After the song we broke away and went into the gardens.  
  
They were gorgeous. The path was lit with jack-o-lanterns lighting the way. There were benches placed in strategic places so couples could "sit" in privacy. We were lucky to find one at the end of the trail. We weren't lucky enough to be able to get there without running into Malfoy. It seams he had been planning to snog his date but got rejected since there was a nice sized red mark on his check in the shape of a hand print.  
  
We got to our bench and started talking. We were talking about everything and anything that came to our minds. When we went back to the ball me danced some more but were annoyed to find at least one of the Weasley boy's gaze on us at all times. The first time we weren't being watched we slipped away back to the common room to be alone. There was still an hour left of the dance so everyone was still there. The fire was going and we curled up on the couch. She leaned her head on my chest as I put my hand around her and we started talking. She dosed off but woke up when the first people came back from the dance. She left to go to bed and after I changed, I left to come out here. It's so peaceful out here. I wish it could be like this forever. If only wishes came true.  
  
-H.J.P.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Nov. 1,  
  
Yesterday's ball was wonderful. I can't even begin to describe the decorations. When Hermione and I were done getting ready, and we had made the boys wait long enough we finally decided to go down to great them; Harry's face was priceless. He was staring with slightly open mouth and everything. It was so cute. He must have sensed how he was staring when he snapped out of it and offered me his arm. It was so. romantically old fashioned. I thought it was sweet no matter what you call it.  
  
We went down to the Great Hall were the ball was being held and ended up sitting at a table with Fred, George, and their dates. I didn't really want to sit with all of my brothers, but I didn't really have a choice. We had great food that we got to order. We all talked whale we were eating. The boys were talking about quidditch but I could tell Hermione didn't want to talk about that so I tried to change the subject. It didn't really work but they stopped talking once the tables were cleared and the music started. Then all the couples started to dance.  
  
I had to teach Harry how to dance. He had no idea how to dance to any of the fast songs. No wonder though, who would have taught him? Well, considering he didn't know how to dance at all he picked it up very quickly. It only took a few songs and he could dance. The slow dances were a different matter. He already knew the basics for that so I only had to lead for one song before he could lead. He did let me dance one fast dance with Ron whale Hermione and him took a break. Ron and I both knew how to dance, so it was actually quite fun. Not that it wasn't fun with Harry, it's just that Ron could spin me and stuff like that so, like I said, it was fun.  
  
The second slow dance was much better because Harry could lead and he didn't have to worry about how to do it. It was more. romantic in a way. At one point in the song, we locked our eyes on each other's eyes and it was as if a magnetic force was pulling us together. We gladly cooperated with it and kissed. It was a long, sweet kiss, and lasted until the song was over. We went out to the gardens after that. We got the best bench out there. The farthest away from the school, on the end of the path. When we got there, we just started talking. We talked about everything. Things we had never talked about before. It started to get cold and we decided to go inside to dance some more.  
  
When we got in, we found it very hard to do much of anything. My brothers must have seen us kiss and then leave for the gardens and gotten the wrong idea. They were watching us like a hawk. Harry noticed it too and we were both getting annoyed. We decided that as soon as they looked away we would make a break for it and head back to the common room. Then we could at least be away from the glare of my brothers.  
  
We finally got away with an hour left. The fire in the common room was blazing and couch looked so inviting. Still in our costumes, we sat together. He put his hand around my waist as I got comfortable with my head on his chest. When he holds me like that, it feels like this is how it should be. Like it's the safest place in the world and no one can get to me. And I feel all of my love for him. When I'm by him, I can't stop smiling. Even now, when I'm thinking of him, I'm smiling. I can't help it. It's just the feeling that's inside me, the love, that makes me feel so good.  
  
Any way back to where I left off. I must have dosed off when we were sitting there because the next thing I knew I was waking up to everyone coming back from the ball. I went up to bed before my brothers could get on my nerves anymore than they already had. I saw Harry doing the same thing. You know. I wonder if Harry writes his feelings down like this. If he has a journal or something. I mean I know how hard it is for him to express his emotions to even his friends, so unless he keeps it all inside he must do something. It would be interesting to know what he would write in a journal, even if he doesn't keep one. You know. To know exactly what his thoughts are, and when he was thinking them. I hope someday a long time from now, I'll get to read it, if he has one that is. That would be interesting. I have to go though. Everyone else it waking up and it's time for breakfast. I'll write more later.  
-Ginny ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


End file.
